The present invention relates to denture devices. Specifically, a method for securing denture adhesive to a denture and maintaining the adhesive positioned relative to the denture is described.
The interface between the human gum and dentures has been the subject of much investigation by the manufacturers of prosthetic devices. The coupling between human tissue and prosthetic devices must be uniform and tight in order to prevent food particles from getting between the gum and denture, making the user uncomfortable.
Among the various adhesives used in the past as a coupling agent between the gum and denture are compressed fiber mats which contain a water-activated adhesive. One such adhesive is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,503,116, and is generally sold to the public as Sea Bond Dental Adhesive. These materials are cut in the proper conforming shape to line the inside surface of the denture. The adhesive and denture are then properly fitted into place.
Unfortunately, the mat-like adhesive materials are subject to slippage, thus disturbing the coupling between gum and denture. Various techniques have been suggested in the past for reducing this slippage. These are represented in U.S. Pat. Nos. 167,336; 126,809 and 2,817,900, as well as British Patent Specification No. 424,587, and British Patent No. 7775, dated Apr. 25, l892.
These references seek to avoid the slippage problem by employing various fastening devices, such as screws, rivets, posts and pins, maintaining the soft gasket material in position. The presence of these fastening devices produces discomfort to the user and may interfere with the coupling between the denture and gum. Additionally, these fastening devices may promote bacteria growth and otherwise be unhealthy to the user.